Valentine's Day
by Lord-and-Lady
Summary: Two friends enjoy an evening together and it ends with something sweet. Bodie/M, some language. Lots of fluff.


"So. What's this all about?"  
>Came the amused voice that belong to the blonde RipTider, who had appeared behind a distracted and now startled toprocker, turning quickly to look at the smiling teen who was clad in his usual street outfit, top buttons undone and shirt half tucked as usual.<br>Mo's lips twitched upwards despite himself before he cleared his throat, making a grand sweeping gesture towards the yacht that he had obtained from a certain ginger-haired heiress for the evening.

"Evenin', princess. Yer chariot 's ready." Trademark grin stretching across his face, Mo reached out and took the tanned boy's hand within his own, linking their fingers before he led Bodie over the small plank and onto the rather large vessel. Curious and intrigued as to what his friend had planned, Bodie humored him and walked onto the deck, enjoying the small rocking the waves provided as he went.

"What've you got planned for me?" Bodie asked after a while, being lead out onto the large, open area that was usually the sight of the usual Lu$h Crew dance battles. Mo turned quickly and came around to behind the Riptide boy, covering his eyes as the blonde gave a short laugh. "Mo, what're you– ?"  
>"Shush, j'st trust me," he replied simply before the rocker gave a quick, sudden whistle.<br>There was a short silence before a few clicks sounded through the area, followed by another pause of silence.  
>"A'ight, open yer eyes."<p>

Fluttering his lids open when the hands were removed from his eyes, his mouth fell open in a sharp gasp, blinking up at the sky. Normally blocked by the city lights, the smoke, the clouds, out on the water with the lights off, Bodie could make out every star, every little light that glowed against the backdrop of a dark, navy blue night sky. Reaching out, he gripped Mo's hand tightly and smiled at him, eyes misting some before looking away. "W-What's all this for? Trying to impress me, huh?" Bodie teased, running his thumb across the back of the darker hand in silent appreciation.

"Tch. I don' gotta impress no person." Mo brushed off the words with a quick word and a wave of his free hand, but returned the surfer's smile regardless. "Now don' go all weepy on m'now, Blondie, tha night 's still y'ung."

With that, he gripped Bodie's hand and led him towards the middle of the boat and down a set of stairs, leading to what looked like a room spent for entertaining guests. The sides had what looked like booth seats, lined along the walls with blue cloth and cushions. The carpet was white and was obvious cleaned once, if not twice a day. He wouldn't put it past the girl to have everything scrubbed and washed more than once if she saw even a fraction of dirt on anything. Looking around the room, he also noticed the bar in the back, hardwood lined with blue and white, in true fashion of the crew's colors. Above the booth-like seats were windows that peered out just above the water, which was dark and licking the sides of the boat like an excited dog greeting its master.

Bodie took a few steps, intending to step into the room further, before Mo gently pulled him back, lips curled into a smirk. "Ah ah." He chided playfully before heading to a section of the wall, pressing his hand against it and pushing it open, to a secret room. Still smirking, he looked over at the blonde's surprised face and took a secret kind of pride in it, enjoying the look. "This way, princess." Huffing softly and giving Mo a playfully haughty look, Bodie walked into the hidden room.

He was pleasantly surprised when he came across a small, cozy room, lit only by a couple candles carefully set on a few hardwood counters that lined the walls of the circular room, surrounding a small table in the middle of the room. Covered with a red table cloth and topped with two long, tapered white candles that flickered every now and then, the table was plated for two people. Taking a few steps forward, peering at the food. "Is this…?

Mo gave shrug, scratching the back of his head. "I'can't cook, y'know that."

Bodie smiled at the matching plates of macaroni and cheese, unable to stop a small chuckle as he turned back to Mo, gesturing to everything. The boat, the dinner, the evening as a whole… "What on earth inclined you to do all of this?"

There was a long silence after the words were whispered; making the blonde worry that he'd perhaps said something he shouldn't have. Taking a few steps towards the toprocker, Bodie reached up to touch his arm. "Mo..? Are you alri-!" He didn't get to speak much after that as the elder teen took the lifeguard in his arms, pressing them together tightly and knocking the wind from Bodie's lungs, making his breath hitch, pulling back after a few moments. The Riptider took in a few breaths, cheeks flushed from the kiss and eyes swimming with confusion and reserve. "Mo, w-what're you…?"

A dark finger pressed against the golden lips, effectively silencing the surfer before those same lips descended again. Not to be caught off guard or shown up, the paler boy reached up to wrap around Mo's neck and deepened the kiss easily with seemingly practiced ease. They stayed like that for a few more beats before they separated, just barely, their lips still almost touching.

"Wha… What about dinner?" Whispered the dizzy surfer, trying to push past the sudden haziness he felt in the toprocker's presence. With a quick glance over and not even a thought, Mo just smirked, reaching behind them shoving everything off the table. The food, the candles that bounced to the ground and went out, the glasses filled with wine… He'd listen to the ginger heiress complain about it tomorrow. Right now, nothing else mattered but the blonde in his arms and the sudden intimacy the tea candles gave that surrounded the room.

Bodie opened his mouth to scold Mo for his reckless behavior – he didn't have to make such a mess – but was quickly shut up by the same lips on his own for the third time, the darkskinned teen pushing him back and lifting Bo to sit on the table, hands wasting no time as they slid up and under the yellow plaid shirt, and Bodie let them. For a moment, the tanned teen let his body get ravished by his hormone-driven teen, but then a thought occurred to him and he froze, suddenly feeling scared.  
>Mo, sensing the uneasiness, paused his hands and let them drop to the boy's waist, looking up at him with a raised brow. "Whazza matt'r, B?" He breathed, chest rising and falling heavier than usual, but not by much. The blonde, turning red, quickly looked away from the HD teen, clearing his throat and muttering something. Mo tilted his head quizzically. "M'sorry, wut wuz th't?" He asked, leaning over the boy.<p>

Taking in a shaky breath, Bodie bit his lip. "I-I said.. that… I'm… I'm still.." He broke off, cheeks flushing red. It took Mo's mind a moment to make the connection before he blinked, looking down at Bodie. Why was the boy so… goddamn…. cute? Mo's lips twitched up and he leaned down to place his lips against the tan neck, feeling the boy's heartbeat quicken under his skin.  
>"Don' worry, B… 'Ll take good care'a ya.." He promised, moving his mouth up to Bodie's. Said boy quickly submitted to the touches, falling victim to the sweet words and falling prey to the even sweeter kisses…<p>

Silence rocked through the ship hours later, falling over the two tired, sated, contented boys as they laid, spent, in each other's arms. They used the large red table cloth as a makeshift blanket as they snuggled together closer, not saying a word in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

While Mo was just fine with how things had turned out, Bodie's mind raced at a million miles an hour, thinking. What would become of the two of them now? Were they just friends? Were they fuck buddies? Were they dating now? And if they were, did Mo even love him? He closed his eyes against the thoughts, but felt them bombard everything else.

It wasn't hard for the toprocker to see the stress lines on the smaller teen's face as he thought. Bodie wasn't that good at keeping his emotions in check. He wore his heart on his sleeve, so to say. Concerned, he propped up on one elbow and turned onto his side to look down at the RipTider, who returned the intense gaze with his own confused one.

"Mo, I—"

"I love you, Bodie Aaron."

A jolt like electricity shot down the surfer's back at the words, looking up at the rocker with wide eyes, mouth open. The fierceness to darker teen spoke the five words in should have scared him, driven him away, but instead, he felt safer than he had in years. In his whole life. Before he realized it, tears were pouring down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. He felt Mo's warm hand on his cheek, wiping them away with patience as needed. Bodie watched his friend… his boyfriend with a small smile, giving a weak chuckle. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He felt like his heart would burst at any second.

"I l-love you too, Mo."

The named boy looked down at his friend, lover, boyfriend, and bent down to kiss him before the lights through the window of the boat caught his eye, making him look up. Giving the boy beneath him a gentle nudge, he pointed out the window, where a cascading explosion of color lit the sky every now and then. With help, Bodie was pulled into Mo's lap and held there as they watched the fireworks over the water, making the water sparkle and their faces light up. Mo, who had been stroking the boy's hair, stilled his hand and looked down at the surfer in his arms.

Bodie looked up at Mo with a questioning look before the High-Def boy smiled, kissing his lover's forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bodie."


End file.
